


Ain’t that why

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: 和钢琴有关的play（？）





	Ain’t that why

哈利知道，以自己的能力拿到这份工作，在当今这样的社会，在这家酒吧找到这样一份演奏的工作其实算得上是非常完美了，只是在他被某种不知名的气运撞上，搞砸了某件事后，一切就没有那么完美了。

哈利反思过他现在所处的境地，很明显，这并非是他的过错。对于他要演奏的曲目，哈利向来是听从观众和经理的，就算是《jingle bells》，他也是僵直着手指，强颜欢笑地演奏，毕竟，他又不像瑞恩高斯林，要在电影中拯救爵士乐，固有自己的思想与守则，他只是个被几年颠沛流离所磨皮棱角的穷人。在骄傲的曾经，也都会被现实的磨砺所砌平。

自从几年前的那场大火之后，伴随他的除了那挥之不去的家族遗传病以外，哈利得到的，就只有贫穷了，无论怎样他还算有两个坚实的搀扶者，不过在下一秒，二者可能集体将他送上死亡之路。

他的家庭原本殷实，可是在当年失去希望孤独又癫狂的父亲，大笔资金流向不明，唯一的住宅之地被父亲付之一炬后，唯一留在他印象中的，大概只有那几股浓黑的烟雾逐渐消散转换为落在地上焦黑横木被水浇过后短短几瞬的嘶嘶叫唤的白烟。

哈利记得那曾经闪烁在他双目中橘红色跳跃的火光，也记得那曾经哽在咽喉中的那股呛人的烟雾亦或其他，只是它们都不如落在他颈脖处那块隐隐作痛的绿斑追随的久和执着，慢慢也淡忘了。

他想过要宣泄，最后却却在那片焦土中，盖上小毯子，被当成受害者，看到消防员们人来人往，哈利觉得大概什么也不必再说了，那一切冰冷与幻想大概都被丢在那一片黑中。

哈利发现账户里的钱并不多，数字尾后的零少的可怜，他在最初的那段时间的确是仓皇度日，即使是在有所谓“舅舅”按月打来的那笔小额钱款的支持下，哈利还是很艰难地才找好容身之所，而后每个月再打过来的钱款，哈利分文未动，让它们在银行里安静地躺着。

毕竟当初因为母亲一意孤行要嫁给父亲后，那她所谓的兄弟再也不曾过问哈利他们一家，七岁时，母亲的葬礼，那称之为舅舅的人不曾出现，哈利是记得的 所以他总念叨着什么时候能够挣到足够的钱填补他用过的 ，最后还给那个依旧按月给他打钱的人。即使攒到足够的钱哈利也不会有足够的勇气去面对世上仅得知的那个亲人。

出来讨生活时年纪小，加上无论怎样增长面部变化不大的脸，找活干的确非常艰难，好歹哈利自己认知自己从而找到自身的两大优势：一是脸还算好，再者是勉强在母亲的熏陶下懂点乐器，百般周转找到了这个还算合适的工作。

不过想想作为一个omega，还是要经受一点赤裸的言语以及来自不知名手的揩油，这样的油腻，哈利为了该有的丰厚小费忍了。

但谁知酒饱思淫欲，而且这还是一家打着以酒为幌子的实则有着别种生意的酒吧，原本好好的有情色交易也就罢了，偏偏做着做着就变成了色情交易。他一个只是靠着脸和一点才艺吃饭的人，在拒绝了一些露骨的请求后，就被投诉了。

老板找到他，意图让他下海，哈利深知得罪不起，只是打了个哈哈，敷衍过去了。暧昧沉默的态度，变成了一种转型了的默许，如今这样的场面大概就是这样闹出来的。

“装什么清高，老板说了你已经是要出来卖的人了。”一个肌肉满满估计要塞到脑袋里的alpha站起来对着哈利恶意满满道。

 

这或许是一件常见的事，就像路边永远尽忠职守的小灌木丛沿着直线蜿蜒无论春夏秋冬，毕竟这是一家酒吧还是不正经的那一种，暧昧的灯光下刚刚还停留在黑白琴键上的手指忽然就被迫离开，陡然安静下来的酒吧，那些坐在小圆桌上的人屏住了呼吸安坐在原地。

哈利一开始觉得有些愣，他只是想相对洁身自好一点却又被叫做清高，这大概是所谓的欲加之罪何患无辞了，况且，他只是先试了下音，起了个调而已。

大概这个社会普遍认为，混迹于这样场所的omega，除了用肉体换去金钱，千疮百孔后，拿起自己攒的小金库，找个偏远地方，离开这些让人心碎的纸醉金迷。

哈利想过要拒绝这样的命运，可是现实除了推波助澜，将一无所有的他逼上他最不愿意接受的局面。

面对这样的挑衅，哈利除了缄默，大概也是别无他法了。

alpha却并不这样想，哈利的置若罔闻让他的愤怒烧凸了他的双目。

这个omega，面容姣好，白衬衫往里塞叠在里面腰线流畅，修长的腿踩在踏板上，身材虽然瘦削，但是臀部却还是丰翘着，让人忍不住想要蹂躏一把。且平常都是清冷的模样，却还是在那颗灰蓝色双目飘忽时被搔的心痒痒，被迫饮下一杯烈酒时，微醺眯起的双目，生出妖冶的味道，配上五光十色，颓废又美好。

那股身上独属于omega的香甜，只想让人快速地将他身上的糖纸撕开，细细品味看是否会化在口中，那雪白的身躯又是否会软在身下，握住他纤细的腰，想象他摆动的样子，该有多销魂。

男人粗重的呼吸声就像他身上混杂着各种酒气的信息素，粗蛮地想要率先侵占哈利的身体，多少年前的教导让哈利只是忍住了并未爆粗口，食指上那颗被切割合理的蓝宝石无声地嵌在浅纹银戒指上，看起来微不足道，却又和哈利那双完美无缺的蓝目交相辉映，哈利大拇指死死按住戒指，强忍，只是那只戒指有些偏大不和尺寸 ，隐隐有些滑动。

 

“我说，既然你自觉站到了这，就该知道自己是要出来卖的吧！”他凶狠地将手掌揪住哈利的衣领。

“知道。”哈利淡淡的说道，“只是我单纯的不想卖给你。”他笑起来，唇边的细纹每一丝都是嘲讽。

这种对于alpha的挑衅，他直接将哈利按在钢琴上，贪婪逡巡的目光，变得暴力且要贪得无厌。

那件落在哈利身上服帖的白衬衫，被粗鲁地撕开，上面一颗颗纽扣由上而下蹦开，散到地上，那束投影在他头顶的白光照亮那张无暇的脸。

哈利逆着光挣扎着，按动手上的戒指，想要将它靠近这个暴力且猥琐的家伙，只想极力反抗，他努力克服生理上的差距，想要靠近。

粗蛮的alpha，只是按住他的手肘，哈利的胸口已经完完全全地被敞开，脸上的倔强只想让人凌虐和征服，白皙的脖颈处有一块诡异的绿斑，往下是那一抹精致的锁骨，只想让人细细捏腰，然后是染着嫣红色晕两粒圆圆的乳珠服帖地等着撩拨，腰腹处的线条，是过渡在青涩与成熟中的美好。

一室的酒气让人体温极度上升，台下的alpha忍不住咽了咽口水。这要到来的话现场GV，让他们血液沸腾，视觉上的冲击，升起的热度，裆部也忍不住鼓了起来，手掌撸了几下，等着下个场景的发生。

 

只要一点点，哈利想着，他圆润的肩头却被急切地扯开露出，那张欲念过多alpha的脸，却是要越贴越近，哈利眉头皱的都能夹死只苍蝇了，尤其是他的双腿还被顺势摸了几下，alpha的手落在他的皮带上时。

这样活跃气氛的事情，大概是没有人会愿意为他出头的不在下面摇旗呐喊估计就不错了，哈利想着，顺带蹬了几下腿，开始理解在这种桥段为什么需要所谓的白马王子来相救了。

只是在下一秒，那个贪婪想要非礼他的家伙发出一声哀嚎，那张要靠近他的脸消失离开，听见咕噜一声，大概是跌坐在地上捂着脸哀嚎，哈利愣住了神没能起身考证，在下一刻一件丝质巴宝莉双面英伦格羊毛呢风衣，被盖在他身上。

“你肮脏的双手，离他远一点。”胸口衬衫领敞开，面部轮廓立体，一双棕色的大眼睛此时酝酿着怒气，嘴唇偏厚，抿起来性感至极，就是这样的救世主忽然落到哈利身边拯救了他。

这一场闹剧被突如其来到来的人给叫停了，哈利拉好自己身上的白衬衫，身上的风衣是属于眼前“英雄救美”主人公浓烈的味道，伏特加的味道，熏得哈利觉得身上有些发烫。

“彼得帕克。”英雄吻上他的双眼，牵扯的落下印记，自我介绍道。

“嗯？”哈利喃喃发晕回道，在不知下几秒后，酒吧外的凉风将他总算吹的清醒时，那只环在他腰间的手刚刚离开，让哈利无从发作。

这或许是自己定好的下海计划，一个很好的实施者，当那张温和的脸贴近自己时，哈利曾经这样思考过。

“去你那？”哈利发了魔怔，提出了邀约，还没考虑过对方或许只是所谓的英雄主义爆棚而已。但电视里不都是看到英雄相貌堂堂就来以身相许，长得有些磕碜就说无以为报等来生咯，哈利听过这些所谓套路的总结。

彼得帕克笑了起来，手指穿过哈利的金发点了点头才开口，“你先站在这，不要动。”，他的嗓音让人平静又感到安稳。

“你要去干什么，去给我买几斤橘子？”哈利皱眉，不解道。

彼得尴尬地再笑了笑，“……不，我只是想把车开过来，说好了，去我那。”，俯身下来轻轻点过哈利的嘴角。

 

彼得的车载香水没有太过浓重的味道，反而是清凉的薄荷味，哈利忐忑地再打究了彼得几眼，觉得应该是个可以被为自己下手，空手套白狼的对象，虽然他刚刚一拳放到了那个脑子里也长满肌肉的alpha，不过或许只是没有防备的突然，再看看那个手长脚长与太过发达肌肉男有鲜明对比的小鹿男，自己或许胜算会多些，哈利安慰自己想着。

在被绕到郊区后，哈利亦步亦趋地被彼得带领着，彼得在看到他食指上闪着黯淡光芒的戒指时，忽然满足的笑了笑。哈利觉得有些过去的熟悉感飘回，闪过他的脑海，却还是无论怎样都是迷糊，好奇地再盯着彼得看，所得的感觉有些难以言喻。

彼得的手只是绅士地拉住哈利前指端，按下上楼的电梯，二十二层的键亮起，那电梯门在按下合键时，依旧光亮，空间只有他们两人，应该是充足的，哈利却只是觉得指腹发烫，彼得帕克的手，厚实又温暖，瞬间，所有的压抑在无形的口气中排山倒海，明明一切应该在自己的计划中，为什么却忽然间，一切就像一趟失控的列车，猛然撞向边缘处，无知的结局。

他的脸低垂着，足够英俊，却无端透出几股落寞与似曾相识，哈利知道自己的魅力，现在看来，似乎它在一场不知名的金融风暴中贬值了。哈利忽然想吻他，不为什么，只是想贴上那张宽厚性感的嘴唇，看看会不会有伏特加的味道，或者是雪茄味？

哈利抽出自己的手掌，揽住彼得的肩头，仰头亲了上去，舌尖试探地舔过彼得的嘴唇，就像曾经从枕头里跳出的那根白色羽毛，忽然落到鼻尖，酥酥的，连着神经挠到心间上。只是一瞬间的撩拨，就在这仄闭的空间里燃起熊熊大火。

不久前那场景，让彼得怒火重新燃起，还有那属于他本能的掠夺与渴望。手掌扣在哈利腰间，那一抹白皙和柔软，触动到煮沸蒸腾到全身每个毛孔的欲望，身边被哈利那香甜可口的味道一点点萦绕，恍惚间眯起眼，那胸膛起伏处柔软粉红色的乳珠颤动着，等待着他的采撷。

 

“你住的这么远方便毁尸灭迹，所以你是电影电视剧里经常要出现的那种变态杀手什么的吗？”哈利被按在电梯壁上吻的迷迷糊糊，含糊不清地开口问道，手指撩过彼得喉间突出的那个结块。

“或许是的，”他贴在哈利耳尖边轻轻咬了一口，“我是一个专门针对哈利奥斯本的变态，要将你溺杀在我对你的层层爱意之下，中了我给你下的爱情之毒，一辈子都在我身边。”

哈利仰起头，感受到彼得温热湿润的舌尖带着粗糙的触感舔舐过他的颈脖，他可真会说情话，哈利想。盖在身上的黑色风衣就要掉下，被彼得死死揽住了腰。哈利双臂环住彼得的脖子，大腿内侧毫不羞涩地摩擦过他的裆部。

彼得手掌捏住哈利的臀部，哈利顺势整个人挂在彼得身上，彼得托举起哈利，牙齿咬在哈利的锁骨上，哈利慵懒地双腿缠在彼得的腰上，像是《恋恋笔记本》的经典场景。

 

彼得只能跌跌撞撞地拿出钥匙，将公寓的门打开，再重重关上，哈利上身的风衣与衬衫在客厅时就散落到地上，他贪婪地在哈利的身上游走，手掌早就将哈利的皮带解开。

他勃起的阴茎抵在哈利臀间，迫不及待地脱下哈利的长裤，手指在哈利黑色底裤边缘轻轻弹了一下，手掌顺势滑到哈利翘起的丰臀上含住哈利胸口的乳珠吮吸轻咬着，在手指触到臀缝口时毫不犹豫地挤了进去。棕色的脑袋再向下埋在哈利的两腿之间，含进哈利的性器，吞吐着。哈利倒在柔软的床上，来自下半身的刺激感，一点点吞噬掉他的理智，哪怕后穴被异物侵入也只能由于Omega的本能，分泌出粘液，指头顺着甬道壁而上，在蹭碰到那个敏感点时，被快感的电流冲击过全身。

哈利不禁在想，现在怎么看起来对方伺候他的手法如此娴熟，到底是谁嫖谁？这让原本有确切答案的哈利微微动摇了起来。

为什么他的手指如此有魔力，每一点的触碰都在让哈利的理智丧失，只想沉沦与他的身下喘息，被抚摸，这可不是个好兆头，哈利懊恼地想着还是活动了手指上的那一枚银戒指。

 

那微不可察的细针，在旋转银边时，蓦然凸出，刺在皮肤上，哈利舒心地眯了眯眼。

等待着几秒后，彼得帕克顺势的倒下，却在数了几十秒后，还在用嘴唇啃食他胸前的乳珠。莫非这个家伙抗药性强一些？哈利有些慌张的私心猜测起来。

“我给你弹首曲子做前戏吧，不加钱。”哈利挣扎着要摆脱这个在他胸前啃的人，想着拖着时间等着那迷药发作，在看到那架立在客厅的三角平台钢琴给了哈利那么一出缓兵之计。

“什么癖好，”彼得捏了捏哈利的小屁股抱怨道，他的阴茎已经翘的老高了，还要被提出这样莫名其妙的想法，“不过随你，在钢琴上做，我在梦里尝试过。”他笑得没心没肺起来。

哈利光着身子被抱到琴蹬上，股间被彼得翘起的阴茎顶着，哈利觉得心慌害羞却并没有过多的惶恐，他光着脚踩着踏板，脑海中一片空白，紧咬住下唇，指尖毫无防备的倾泻出《梦幻曲》的调子，这样轻盈融情的曲调，大概是在少年时期才弹过，自那之后便少有再碰了，哈利觉得自己这样大概像个走艳情路线的应召生。

后面的顾客怜爱地吻过他的脊背，手指还套弄着他的阴茎，一切向着不可逆的方向进行，乐章奏了几分钟，后面欲求未得到满足的家伙，依旧兴致勃勃。

“第一次，嗯？”客人开始和他唠起嗑来，刚刚的英雄现如今变成了一个只会用下半身思考的禽兽。

哈利只觉得恐惧起来，跳动在钢琴上的手开始打抖。这一切终于还是失控了，哈利有些恨自己如此直觉好的不灵坏的灵。

他托住哈利的臀瓣，暧昧地用指尖滑过臀缝，手指按捏在哈利胸前的那两颗乳珠上，轻轻一点或者用用力扯捏。

“别怕，我会温柔的。”彼得拉开裤链后，下一秒哈利就感觉到自己被整个贯穿，甬道后那还生涩的地方无端被刺的发疼。刚刚虽然扩张过，但alpha的尺寸还是让人难以接受。

妈的，说好的温柔呢！哈利只能以欲哭无泪来描述自己，就不该看脸然后做出邀约，谁知道那所谓的迷药会有失效的一刻。

哈利呲着牙踩着踏板，每根落在琴键上的手指都在颤抖，后背拱起，彼得的嘴唇一点点吮吸，蹭碰。

像是能看穿哈利心中所想，“谁叫你个小坏蛋心太狠，我把你伺候舒服了，就想抛下我跑路。”彼得故作伤心道。

纵然哈利智商没有到逆天的地步也知道对方在不知如何看破了他的计划，现在自己还全身近乎赤裸地被架在对方腿上，他只开了个裤链，而自己却被撞击羞耻的发出呻吟。

“要你管，长得像你这样的顾客我只想把你弄晕挣点钱就好了，没必要到献身的地步。”哈利紧咬着下唇，倔强的说道，没想到第一次就碰到这样难缠的家伙。

身子一个悬浮被按在放下大摇盖的木格上，双腿被大弧度地分开，“你还伺候过可以让你献身的顾客，嗯？”一直在哈利面前嬉皮笑脸的模样一转，透出了几分凌厉。

“对啊，反正我不是第一次，大不了当做被一个不怎么样的人给碰了就是。”即使那双浓重的棕色双眸像是蓄满了愤怒的暴雨前夜的乌云，哈利还是依旧紧咬着牙，毫不畏惧地说道。计划落空了又如何，嘴上还是忍不住要占些便宜。

彼得只是沉默下来，箍住哈利肩头的手忍不住的用力，不知道是为了游荡辗转在不同人之间让他心抽的哈利，还是说为了自己那被贬低的人格魅力，却还是阴着脸，把哈利的双腿分开成一个羞耻的形状，哈利被按着后背贴向谱架，仍然是被整个的贯穿，却带着毁灭的意味，感受到彼得的阴茎一次又一次用力地插向更深处。

彼得发狠似的想要给这个牙尖嘴利还依旧傲慢的家伙一点教训，毫无怜惜地用整根阴茎穿插在哈利体内，一个挺身用力，捅向肠道内与子宫相连的节点，隐晦的只有alpha才能找到，宽厚的红唇咬上哈利脖子处的腺体，用力让自己的味道充满哈利全身，手掌死死按住哈利的大腿。

只是在碰到那个节点后，细小宫口上的那一层属于Omega处子象征的薄膜被一个用力捅破，哈利想笑，身下后穴被分泌出的粘液还有alpha的进入敏感而渴望，却又被破除宫口处薄膜而流血疼痛，眼中因为生理的疼痛而条件反射溢出水光，望向彼得时，只让人觉得楚楚可怜。

彼得在挤进宫口后，顿了顿，整个人压迫式的气势在哈利因为疼痛而浅呼时，蓦然消失了，果然是个就知道在嘴上占便宜的家伙，以前就该知道的，现如今第一次想要温柔一些却在哈利挑衅中粗蛮的夺取他的第一次，带着疼痛。

彼得低下头，讨好地用脸颊蹭碰哈利的小脸，嘴唇温柔地吻上，细细琢磨哈利红唇的甜美，尽可能地放慢节奏。

 

“你倒是先把下半身动一动啊！”哈利动了动腰，别过脸，闷声说道，扯着声带有些喑哑。刚刚冲的那么急，禽兽，现在就杵在那不动，还胀大，卡的哈利身体内发疼。

彼得的手指勾过哈利的鼻梁向下，勾了勾鼻尖，闷哼了一声，努力让龟头挤的深了一点，成结掐住了哈利的生殖腔，“宝贝先等一会儿，让子弹飞一段时间。”

哈利发誓他想给彼得帕克竖个中指，但双腿被支开摆姿势拜的僵硬疼痛，顺势搭上了哈利的腰身，缠了上去，忍受着这只混蛋alpha的精液冲刷到他的子宫壁却莫名其妙像是干涸的土地在雨露浇灌后得到的满足，让他觉得充实，又舒适，当然要率先排除自己后背被木架边缘硌着腰疼。

他不舒服地将手探入彼得的衣服里，那件领口敞开的衬衫被哈利从裤缝里拉出，手掌顺着彼得的腹肌游走，在摸到不知名凸起的伤痕时愣了愣，向上摸到胸肌，不服气地捏了捏，彼得无奈摇了摇头，顺着哈利的臀部拍了拍，难耐地将自己身上的衣服脱掉，看到哈利眼尾的那一抹潮红妩媚，狠狠在哈利的嘴唇上啃了几下，将自己射精后已经软下来的阴茎配合着耷拉的囊袋，准备抽出。

哈利不知道自己不知死活地发出撩人的颤音，按着彼得的腰侧扭了扭腰大腿内侧顺着彼得的腰上下磨蹭了几下，在甬道软肉的挤压下，彼得沸腾的血液又让他的欲望挺立了起来，在抽出一段后又用力挤了进去，从宫口溢出的白色精液混着哈利被捅破薄膜的血从甬道内一点点汨汨流出只让哈利觉得搔痒不已，他扭着腰咬着牙主动将彼得阴茎全部吞入，他们交合的地方还是有淫靡不堪的液体流下打湿彼得的耻毛，滴在钢琴上，哈利耳边听着彼得撞击自己身体时那滋滋的水声，整个脑袋贴在他的胸口，觉得脸颊滚烫，反正都这样了，还会有更糟的吗，哈利安慰自己。就是有点心疼自己屁股下的那架钢琴，不过还好不是他的，哈利被撞着有些发晕地想。

当哈利被撞得腰都疼死了，禽兽的彼得帕克终于将将他那根讨厌的东西抽了出来，连着他自己身上的衣服都皱巴巴地被挤到一块，衬衫已经掉了，裤子被褪到一半，胸口和腹部上的伤痕多的有些吓人却又让人痴迷，那宽腰窄臀，鼓起的腹肌和胸肌在他脱光时才显出彼得帕克作为alpha最原始的肉体魅力。

 

“对不起，我把你弄湿又弄脏了。”alpha面上毫无悔过之意，反而带着几丝喜上眉梢。

你他喵的把我处都给破了还只是觉得把我给弄脏了？哈利只恨自己的牙不够尖，不能把这个混蛋给咬死，只能由着那个混蛋把娇软无力的自己抱向浴室。

花洒打开，粘着温水，一股股流下，赤裸的肌肤触碰，黏腻又交缠，哈利大腿根贴上彼得，胸膛紧紧与彼得的相接，唇齿暧昧又色情的交织在一起，大腿只是张开一个弧度，就被彼得那根粗壮的阴茎顶入，又开始不知疲倦地在哈利的体内抽送，在每次抽出一半缓冲后又重重顶入 ，哈利只能顺着彼得挺腰抽动的动作上下起伏，偶尔发出羞耻的呜咽声。

水雾落在浴室玻璃门上 ，哈利喘息着伸开手，一个清晰的掌印擦去那些雾蒙蒙，配合着浇灌着水汽的那场活色生香，暧昧至极。在看到水流冲洗到彼得胸口和腹部那些结痂后还死死缠住在身体上狰狞的伤痕时，哈利忍不住用手掌轻轻抚摸这些可能不为人知的故事。

彼得的手掌按在哈利的大腿和腰侧，尽是他的敏感点，指腹用力摩擦，又怕失去般掐住。

哈利后背贴上被撒上水珠却有点冰凉的瓷板墙面，有些寒冷地抖了抖，立马又贴回彼得的胸口，胸口那两颗乳珠已然被咬的红肿了，彼得还是不知疲倦的吮吸着，像是多吸几下就会汨出母乳一样，哈利无语地在他背上顺着古董起来流畅的肌肉线条用力挠了一把，哈利的脚踩在彼得的脚背上颤颤巍巍，整个身体被热水舒展开来，却又被不知餍足的彼得，一点点送入做爱过久的疲惫中。  
应该够了吧？当哈利全身带着水汽被抱到大床上时，以为一切都可以结束了，现在的他只想头沾上枕头，蹭一蹭然后好好休息一下，大腿却被迫抬起，始作俑者从腿肚开始沿着哈利腿部的美好曲线一点点到大腿内侧的位置，哈利不满地嘟囔了一声踹了彼得一脚，翻过身趴在床上，柔软的腰肢再也没有床上去蹭碰舒展，铺着暧昧的红痕和丰翘的臀部，枕边只有一张好看的侧脸，赤裸的曲线诱惑，他本人却只是想睡个好觉。

彼得棕色眼眸被染成巧克力融化时的浓黑，身下鼓起的那个部位现实出他的危险，哈利趴着微眯着双目不想看也看不见，向上舒展的手臂和趴在枕头上弓起的蝴蝶骨构成一幅无声的诱惑图，彼得捏了捏哈利的小屁股，太过圆润可爱，忍不住下嘴咬了一口，哈利感到疼痛却因为无力嘶嘶的痛呼，无力且喑哑。

彼得将自己整个张开，裹住哈利雪白的肌肤，那块地方彼得已经轻车熟路，一点点将甬道的褶皱熨平撑开，恶意的戳弄哈利凸起的敏感点，哈利浓重的鼻音呻吟出他的不满却只能任着这个禽兽的alpha为所欲为。他不知道彼得帕克想着的是夜还长，即使知道还是只能被他那该死的阴茎钉在床上和墙壁或者其他什么鬼地方。

好在哈利有着合理的生物钟，即使昨天晚上为了挣钱而被折腾了许久，现如今还是挣扎着把放在自己胸口的手臂挪开，还有搭在自己腰胯上的那只毛腿，房间内温度刚刚好，哈利看着这个环境，想着大概还是早点多席卷的钱早点走好了，毕竟这个房间的主人是永远不知道满足的禽兽，他可不想被抓到后还要被迫色诱把自己意图拿钱的事打哈哈过去。

 

哈利挣扎着起来，捡起地上的那件大衣，腰软脚疼，羊毛地毯软又厚实，哈利站不稳只能跪在地上，搜刮着彼得衣物里的所有钱财，想着又地毯舒服些，哈利撅起臀部，腹部贴向地上，腰凹出一个好看的弧度，心里还在咒骂着昨天晚上那个不知节制的禽兽混蛋和流氓。

彼得刚起床，侧边没有哈利的身影差点被吓的跳起来，还好半起身，就看到昨天被自己吃干抹净的小家伙，撅着被他忍不住咬了一口留下特殊烙印的一排整齐的牙齿印，还有顺着腰背上吮吸出的暧昧红花，彼得没有时间自鸣得意，他只是轻手轻脚地掀开被子，看着那齿痕留下的臀部，忍不住再来了一口，验证一下能不能契合上。

哈利正在聚精会神的敛财，冷不丁被咬了一口，还是咬在屁股上，吓的赶紧转身，就看见双眼冒着绿光的家伙用整个身躯双臂支在他身侧，笼罩在他身上。

“找什么？”他看似好奇地对哈利问道。

 

阴茎在贴近时刺戳着哈利，昨天晚上疯狂的做爱记忆扑面而来，他身上浓烈的荷尔蒙味道想起在自己身上撩拨抚摸的手，那具健硕的与他交缠的身体就在自己的上方，哈利不禁要脸红起来。

哈利想到昨天晚上失败的计划，自己被肆意骚弄的身体，还有今天早起时全身的红痕以及酸痛，不禁悲从中来，“…找贞操。”  
哈利没好气地回答道，身体本能的想要靠近，不过身上的那股酸涩感让哈利还是想着离这个家伙越远越好。

“噢，那个被我摘去了，所以在我身上，我进来，让你感受感受。”不由分说地将自己的分身刺入哈利的体内。一夜的时间长度让彼得足够摸透哈利这一整具身体的敏感和诱人的地方，肩窝，乳头，腰边，大腿内侧，还有后穴中隐藏的那个凸起，只要擦过更会让哈利情不自禁地绞动甬道，丝滑的软肉紧紧包裹吸住他的阴茎，不自觉扭动的腰身，小幅度吞进性器的样子，真是让他癫狂。

 

 

 

羊毛绒在哈利的背部摩擦着，哈利顺从地在地毯上被彼得的阴茎撞击地蠕动，哈利就着彼得肩胛骨咬了上去，手掌在那些伤痕处轻轻触摸，后穴尾椎骨被撞得更加酸痛，手掌忍不住将抚摸变成了用力掐。

“叫我的名字，哈利。”在性爱中彼得总是不知疲倦，只想在抱住哈利时，用最原始的撞击证明二人紧紧依靠在一起，相连，并且他们时日不多了。

哈利脖颈上的那块绿斑刺痛了彼得的双眼，当初他从冰冷的地下室中，看着昏暗夜灯下的不时呼啸而过的汽车，他首先看到的世界是黑暗且充斥着寒风，他站在道路边缘，回头唯一看到的是是那一抹猝不及防映入他眼帘的蓝，和一首倾泻而出的钢琴曲还有一杯第一次碰到的热茶。

与地下实验室的温度不同，那是伴随着他人生第一寸来自他人的温暖，尤其是在他作为一个隐秘的试验品而存在时，那份不可多得的温暖支持他走过了被一寸寸划开然后被注射不知名试剂的日子，被破碎拼补起来的怪物，他望着头顶的天花板想到那男孩骄傲又美丽的样子，空荡荡跳动的心被血管牵扯出不一样的感觉。

他在那个科学家那里得知了他的名字，难以想象面目如此阴冷的男人会有这样的一个儿子，明媚清凉却像是月光清辉般的美好。在接下男孩的热茶后他立马缩回了自己的巢穴——地下实验室中，渴望触碰，却还是只能待在原地，毕竟习惯了这样的姿势很难再改过来了。

他开始有了念想偷偷想念哈利，他自诞生起，就只是孤单而不知道自己意义的存在，当他以极快的速度成长时，他发现诺曼所做的研究是为了对抗家族的遗传病，小哈利还那样美好，但是却要遭受无妄之灾，慢慢地变成面目全非痛苦挣扎的样子，但是哈利还有希望，那就是他，他身上兼容的血清可以治好Omega熟悉哈利的病，身上被割的支离破碎也无所谓，他找到了自己存活的意义——哈利奥斯本。

他在黑夜走来，默默注视着那个男孩，纠结了许久才对他说出自己的名字，变成只会在黑夜出现的神秘幻影之友。他身上日益趋于成熟的血液将会在未来，以alpha与Omega交合的方式，让他永远成为自己的伴侣，让血脉在哈利体内，牵着期待，将逆转录病毒杀死，只是那场意外的大火让他失去了哈利的所有消息，浪费了如此多年的时光。

“叫我的名字，就是我曾经告诉过你的，哈利。说出来我就放过你。”彼得喜欢枕在哈利胸前，在他瘦削的肋骨前啃食，一次又一次毫不客气的冲撞让哈利几乎要散架。

彼得抬起哈利的手，将食指上那一枚他曾经小心翼翼递给哈利的戒指嘴唇轻吻过，那是大火之后他们唯一的牵连，唯一的记忆，只是时光改变的面容加上造就的隔阂让一切不稳定。那个因为疼痛而蜷在床上的哈利，原本他有足够的时间将他捕获，现在却只能先上车后补票了。

哈利红着眼，腰都要断了，却还是咬着下唇，灰蒙漂浮天空下和他一样寂寞的男孩，“彼”他闭上眼不情愿地轻唤道。

彼得在他脸上大大的啵了一口，身下打桩机的动作却还是没有停止。

哈利觉得自己被欺骗了，“不是说好的要...”只能被撞的断断续续发声。

“亲爱的，我是在给你治病，就像我当初给你戒指答应你的那样！”彼得挤眉弄眼，阴茎毫不客气地向着哈利的宫口挤进去。

我会娶你，然后治好你的病，我们会和孩子幸福的在一起，彼得一直记着自己的求婚宣言。

当初是感恩那个家伙会因为自己疼的睡不着觉所以送给他这一枚麻醉戒指，至于那些毫无逻辑的求婚宣言，哈利颠沛流离几年之前以为那可能是真的，之后他觉得那一定是假的，现在，莫名其妙被那个家伙找上门来了。

在惨无人道的许多次争吵和好交配后，当然主要以交配为主，哈利发现自己除了腰酸腿疼抬不起手后，脖子上绿斑带起的疼痛慢慢消散了，在几次呕吐之后，哈利颤抖地拿出了验孕棒，坐在马桶上，等着所谓早就可能知道的结果，然后那两条杠杠把哈利整的只能瘫倒在马桶上。“彼得帕克，我去你大爷的！”哈利想着作为Omega所谓的黄脸婆生活要就此展开了。

即使如此，哈利还是没有接受所谓名叫“彼得帕克”的alpha的求婚。

 

End（还有番外，但是蚂蚁都走了十年了...还是就不要等了吧？真的很懒啊...对不起...）


End file.
